One of the aggravating problems that exists in the service industries is that of providing the employees with neat, clean aprons. This is particularly true in the restaurant business, because the waiters and chefs are expected by the customers to appear neat and clean. Nevertheless, they are subjected constantly to accidents which stain their aprons. The problem arises not only because valuable time is consumed in changing into a clean apron, but also that the cost of maintaining an adequate supply of aprons is prohibitive. This is particularly true in situations where fancy aprons are used, since such aprons must be sent out to a laundry for cleaning. The laundry service is expensive and a large number of aprons must be purchased by the business establishment to compensate for those aprons that are absent being laundered. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art equipment have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide an apron which is neat in appearance and which is inexpensive to maintain.
Another object of this invention is the provision of an apron belt for use in converting a simple towel to use as an apron.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a belt for use in combination with a towel to form an apron.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide an apron belt which is simple in construction, which can be inexpensively manufactured, and which is capable of a long life of useful service.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a belt for use in an apron assembly, wherein clamps are provided which do not snag during use.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a belt for use in an apron assembly, wherein an adjusting means is provided which does not snag during use.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an apron belt having means for readily forming a loop for hanging storage.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an apron belt having a broad outer surface provided with recognizable indicia.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.